


The Eagle and the Lion

by Lotus_Dumplings



Series: Eagle Eyed Verse [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Carnevale Venezia, Color Blindness, Dress Up, Nonbinary Character, Other, Protanopia color blindness, Prussia is color blind, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Venice Carnival, corsets, cuz fucked up eyes, im cri, implication of improper binding, smallest mention of starvation, soft, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: "I'm wearing your colors, aren't I?"They smile sweetly. "You look good in crimson," they confirm. Then, they lean into him and whisper, "I'm wearing yours. Can't you tell?"
Relationships: North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Eagle Eyed Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607125
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Eagle and the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THIS ISN'T THE ONLY THING THIS VERSE IS I JUST WANNA WRITE THEM

Feliciano always asks him to tighten their corset. "You have slender fingers," they say in a rare, apologetic softness. Gilbert simply rolls his eyes and pretends it doesn't bother him. He plays flute and rarely eats, small fingers are surely a byproduct. 

Just because they're being caring, though, doesn't make them any less mischievous. They lean into his touch, move their tantalizing waist, hum tunes from those delectable off-shade lips, and they laugh at Gilbert's rising hesitance—so beautifully airy and deep at the same time and he's left both yearning and angry, unsure of which to act on. So he acts on neither and continues to tighten the strings.

"There," they say, finally. "That's fine." And all Gilbert can do is nod and reach for his own bodice strings with surprising ease. Centuries of practice. When he's done, he finds his augmented figure little more than decent, but decides against following that small urge inside to pull harder. He can feel Feliciano's gaze on him, and losing himself in a desire now will bring about some chastising at best and a few broken ribs at worst.

He ties the strings and turns, catching a glint in amber eyes. He can barely see the world's true colors, but he can at least see the yellow (almost gold) shades of Feliciano's eyes, soft and calculating. And even despite his lackluster color spectrum, he can see how dark their features are in comparison to his own. He's pale, almost white, but they've been kissed by the Mediterranean sun and blessed by the sea. They claim he's grander—especially his eyes, a fiery red from the accounts—but Gilbert cannot imagine such a reality. 

Feliciano smiles, handing Gilbert his frock coat. Hands graze and hearts pause, but Gilbert shoves it aside and continues adjusting his buttons and buckles. Gold. He looks disbelievingly at his blue—or what appears to be blue—bodice. 

"I'm wearing your colors, aren't I?" 

They smile sweetly. "You look good in crimson," they confirm. Then, they lean into him and whisper, "I'm wearing yours. Can't you tell?" Gilbert glances at the intricate blue and white stitching on Feliciano's black skirt and grins, a certain pride overtaking him. He reaches out and cups their face, because this is the closest to an 'I love you' either can afford, and they allow it, because it's rare to find him instigating affection.

"You're just so brilliant," he breaths out, watching their short curls move as they lean into his touch. 

Their lips curl into a small smirk. "I know." And they laugh, softer and more private than before. "Wait until you see the masks." 

And when they present just that, dazzling and bejeweled, Gilbert loses his breath. He knows Feliciano is an artist, and he knows they're passionate about their Carnevale, but he didn't think they'd put so much thought into this. They straighten out their black dress shirt, just under the tight, gold corset. 

"I'll be your lion," they say, pulling on that striking, lustrous mask and doing the same to Gilbert, "and you, my valiant Prussian eagle."

And Gilbert tries his hardest not to choke on emotions—because emotions bring tears, and tears are weakness, and Feliciano is so strong and positive that he can't help but want to be the same—and fights against the aching need to kiss the beautiful being before him. Instead, he takes their hand and smiles best he can. Anything for his gorgeous Venetian lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Colors of the Venetian flag are crimson, gold, and blue. Colors of the Prussian flag are black, white, and gold, but i like blue, too, ok???
> 
> Lions are the Venetian animal while eagles are the Prussian one. 
> 
> Gil cannot see red or many variations. There's a cool video showing what protanopia looks like, it's neat.
> 
> Someone plz get me a frock coat and corset... Also send prompts McBored.


End file.
